Demons of Darkness
by Magickal-Divine
Summary: Introduction: A time before the Darkness Part 1 summary
1. Introduction: A time before the Darkness

Introduction: A time before the darkness

The forest was blanketed with the bellowing darkness of night. The soft sounds of their footsteps and the gentle whispers through the trees were all that were heard. Scarlet Orion gripped her wand tightly as the wind whipped through the trees and her Hogwarts uniform. She tucked her long auburn hair behind her ears only to have it slap her in the face once more. Scarlet gritted her teeth with frustration. She strained her green eyes to see in front of her. "_Lumos!_" she whispered as her wand flickered….flickered….and died. She cursed all the people she could think of that had anything do with Cornelius Fudge and his counsel of bird-brains. Everyday her wand was growing weaker, and Scarlet knew Fudge was behind it all.

Faith Evans stepped over what she hoped was nothing more than a broken tree branch. Although her boots landed in something that was prayed to be only mud, which it probably wasn't. Faith looked around surveying the forest that surrounded them. As her blue eyes scanned the area, she felt a strong tug on her arm and she flew to the ground. Her short blond hair matted in her face. "What was that for, woman?" Faith hissed at Scarlet who put a finger to her lips. Faith followed Scarlet eyes to see a lantern weaving in and out of the trees. "You don't think it's the Ministry do you?" Faith asked in a hushed voice. Scarlet shook her head, "It's got to be one of the others."

Their ears picked up the sounds of the crunching leaves. Faith held her breath as a figure began to show from the lantern. She shakily looked at her friend. Scarlet's face looked set in deep concentration or confusion. Scarlet's hand slipped down to a handle on her belt. She quietly pulled her silver sword from it's sheath. The small amount of moonlight out bounced off the blade. "What are you going to do?" Faith whispered watching, her mouth dry.

But Scarlet wasn't listening. Her heart was pounding in her head, and her thoughts were moving too quickly for her to even speak a word to Faith. "We move on three." Scarlet said watching the lantern get even nearer. "Move where?"

"We run back to Hogwarts you daft girl. One-Two-" Scarlet waited till the light was pointed away, "Three!" She and Faith sprang up from behind the large tree root. Faith ran as fast as she had ever run before. She didn't have a chance to notice Scarlet bash the person on the back of the head with her sword and take off. By the time Faith looked back she was already at the castle doors and Scarlet was still running back getting her sword into the sheath as it disappeared.

Scarlet pushed Faith inside the castle breathing heavily. Scarlet's insides were burning for oxygen. Faith relaxed a bit when Harry and Ron showed up under the invisibility cloak. Both of them looked terrified at Scarlet. "You were the one who wanted to go out in the middle of the night and-" Ron began to snap as Scarlet held up her hand, "Later-Weasley." She managed. Harry tossed Faith another cloak from Scarlet's father. The four made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Scarlet threw her robe on the couch before hearing a shriek and groan from Faith. "You're hurt!" Scarlet removed her hand from her side where blood was staining her white blouse. "No duh." Scarlet cringed as the air touched it. "You should go to the nurse, Scarlet." Faith commented. "It's just a scratch." Scarlet said pressing the cloth from her shirt on the open wound. "Why were you out there anyways?" Harry asked turning a little pale. Scarlet reached into her pocket, "For this." She pulled out a simmering purple crystal. "A bloody rock?" Ron said loudly. "It's not a rock, Ron. This crystal holds the only way to defeat Voldemort you twit." Scarlet snapped. Ron looked taken a back by this comment. Scarlet tenderly sat down. "By smashing it against his head I suppose." Ron mumbled crossing his arms. "Voldemort wants this crystal for his own uses. We can't let him have it." Faith pointed out. Harry rubbed his scar, "We better hide it somewhere safe." They decided to hide it on the mantel of the common room's fireplace until they could find a better one. The four dispersed for the night.

Harry put his cloak back into his trunk and sat on his bed as did Ron. "Do you think she's right?" Harry asked his scar burning slightly. Ron shrugged, "I think she's ruddy mad." Ron laid down on his bed and yawned, "Always been mad."

"She's right about the Ministry though and look at what their doing. Ron they might even try to kill her." Harry said hushed trying not to wake the snoring boys of the dormitory. "You know they'd get someone else to do it. Like Percy or somebody." Ron commented before drifting off into sleep, leaving Harry to stare up at the ceiling all night.

"Master I said I tried!" Wormtail sniveled on his knees before Voldemort who had him by the throat. "Trying isn't expectable, Wormtail. Not when the Ministry is within my grasp and a seventeen year old girl snatches it from my hands. Trying doesn't cut it!" Voldemort threw Wormtail against a wall. His glowing red eyes filling with hate, "Please, master! I'm-I'm s-s-sure the Orion girl won't get far! The Ministry is probably going to send her to Azkaban and then we can k-kill Potter!" Wormtail stuttered cowering against the wall to protect himself as Voldemort paced the dark room. He gazed into the fire as Wormtail began to get to his feet, "We know where her and Potter are headed after Hogwarts, mas-"

"I want them dead before the war begins, Wormtail." Voldemort turned to Wormtail, the side of his scarred face lit by the glowing flames, "I want this finished and the crystal found."


	2. The Ministry's Secrets

Chapter 1: The Ministry's secrets

Cornelius Fudge was a man of his fifties. His shoes squeaked when he walked across the floor, and his trousers were high in the front with some sagginess in the back with what was called, "A sliming cut", whatever that had meant. His collared shirt was a shade of light blue that day, perfectly pressed as every morning. And he made sure that his vest covered the correct amount of shirt, and trouser. His tie was more like an abstract are piece that one would find in a modern museum, but defiantly not on a tie rack. There was a slight glisten of gold from his pocket watch as the chain shifted from side to side with his steps. His robe matched perfectly with the rest of his clothing, aside from his shoes. Fudge waddled down the corridor to the set of elegant double doors that led into his office. The reports tightly tucked under his arm as he hummed a tune. "What a wonderful day." He said to himself twisting the doorknob, not aware of who was waiting for him.

Fudge closed the door and turned snapped his fingers. From all directions candles flickered on, illuminating the room. The paintings all awoke with quite a stir, but soon settled down as Fudge placed his robe on the coat rack and looked carelessly at his watch. As if it was solely something for him to do. His large desk was placed before a set of windows that were overlooking a park. The rest of the walls were covered in shelves of books of old and new records, and also his favorite novels. Such as the Catcher and the Rye, and See Spot run, but still he was oblivious to his surroundings, as always.

Fudge placed the reports on his desk and began to turn his large, red, leather chair around, and place his saggy bottom in it before he heard, "Hello, Minister." from his chair. Fudge lost his footing and fell to the ground.

Scarlet uncrossed her legs, "Right where you should be." She said with humor in her voice.

She rested her elbows on the worn brown trousers she had on. Her collared shirt, unlike the light blue one Fudge had on, was wrinkled and looked as though it needed a good washing with a machine other than a stone. Her auburn hair was still long and eyes deep green as she stared down at him with a slight smirk on her face. Some kind of leather strap was around her body, but since her jacket was still on her, Fudge couldn't understand what it was. He got up from his seat on the floor.

"Hullo, Ms. Orion. H-how nice to see you again." Fudge choked backing up, trying to get to the door.

"Is that why you greeted me with such enthusiasm?" Scarlet sarcastically remarked as Fudge's hand reached for the knob. "Leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid I must. You see its Wednesday and I always do my laundry on Wednesday." Fudge rattled as Scarlet walked around his desk and leaned on the front, smiling. Fudge shook the knob of the doors. What was going on? The doors never locked him in before! This was an outrage!

"Miss placed your key have you?" Scarlet whispered in his ear. Fudge made an odd sound, facing her with wide eyes. Scarlet's smile was gone. She took him by his black vest and threw him from the door. Fudge scrambled to get back up but Scarlet stood at his feet, "As long as you're just lying there, listen up. Are you willing to accept that Voldemort has risen once more and you're just giving him more opportunity to strike more violently without warning because of your ignorance?"

"He's not being very violent if he has." Fudge said sitting up. Scarlet was silent for a moment. She merely looked at the Minister of Magic with curiosity.

"How stupid are you really? In the past years almost seventy wizards and witches have died because of Voldemort." Scarlet said sharply.

"I was not so informed." Fudge stated checking his watch nervously.

Scarlet scoffed, "I read that on a report in your desk, although I'm not surprised you don't know of it." Scarlet kneeled, "Between you and me, the majority of the Wizarding world thinks you're a failure to them and the rest of society."

"How do you know that?!" Fudge barked.

"Let me put it this way. I didn't have to read that from a report." Scarlet said, "I'm giving you two weeks to resign and grant me the position of Mistress of Magic." She stood, straightening her shirt. Fudge gazed at her baffled, his mouth moving and eyes darting. Scarlet went to the doors, "Oh and by the way, the tie looks like the cat threw it up. Have a good day." She let herself out and slammed the door behind her.

Fudge ran his hands through his thin grey hair. Resign and make her Mistress of Magic?! She was out of her mind! Fudge began pacing his office as the doors opened for a second time, but Lucius Malfoy stepped through. "Cornelius, we have matters to discuss."

Fudge waved him away, "Not now, Lucius." He stopped dead realizing what he had done. Lucius glided across the floor at him, "Lord Voldemort is not pleased with your work. The people are following that Orion girl into the Rebellion."

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Fudge stuttered with a nervous smile

"Lord Voldemort doesn't think so and frantically neither do I." Lucius retrieved his wand from his cane and pointed it at Fudge. "Just when I was beginning to like you."


	3. Chapter 2: Untold Future & Past

Chapter 2: Untold Secrets

Faith sat in the rocking chair by the window of her new baby's room. The breeze gently combed through her blonde hair as she gazed outside to the sunset. Ares' tiny body lay cradled in her arms, dreaming. Something was majestic about the way the sky looked that day. The rich colors of red, orange, and yellow chased across the sky. And near the top, the purple, and blue glided gently down with the sun and clouds. Faith wondered how much longer everything would stay calm. Her dreams weren't getting any easier for her to bear. The nightmares were relentless to leave her mind, but she wasn't sure they were only dreams.

The sun cast a shadow over Ares' blonde head. Shielding him in the darkness, as Faith looked down at him. She moved slightly to bring him into the light once more. She wasn't ready. I'll never be ready, she thought. The door crept open, as her husband quietly came in. Faith was lost in the face of her son, with thoughts of the future engulfing her mind.

"He won't go to sleep on his own if you always hold him," her husband commented, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'd rather that, so I'll know when he's only sleeping," Faith answered softly, running her finger down the small child's soft arm. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder that made her look up.

Fred Weasley smiled lightly at her, "He's only a baby, love. We have time." Faith stood carefully from the chair, and approached the crib watching Ares' chest rise and fall. Fred quietly closed the window and followed behind Faith. She placed him on the cushion and wrapped the blue blanket around his body tightly. When she had finished, she couldn't bring herself to leave him. Fred put his arm around her shoulders, "He'll be fine." Fred led Faith away from the crib and her son. Faith felt as though she could cry not to be separated from him. Faith knew she wasn't ready.

"What bleedin' git," mumbled Scarlet propping her boots up on the seat opposite her, only to have them smacked off by a passing conductor. The last few hours of the train ride was winding down and Scarlet was still frustrated with Fudge, as usual. Scarlet glared at the man and cursed under her breath.

"He can't just appoint another Minister of Magic, like that," answered Harry, as he tossed aside the Daily Prophet. More boring news and none of it was about the boring Dark Mark, or his plans. Of course, the majority of the wizarding world was relying on the Ministry to take care of everything animal, Voldemort, or vegetable. They were taking care of two of the three problems.

Scarlet scoffed at Harry, "Of course he can, and you know it."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but we're dealing with politics, not an evil wizard."

"Politics are the worst kind. Just look at America," Scarlet quipped glancing for a moment out of the window at the passing trees as she felt sick. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window.

"Do you think I should've just killed him? I mean, I had the chance," Scarlet questioned as Harry brushed his black hair out of his eyes. His same glasses propped on his nose.

Harry laughed lightly, "They'd probably put you in St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "There's a road we don't want to travel down again."

"Why did you go there, again?" asked Harry pushing his glasses up again.

Scarlet sighed, "That's when it started, remember? Voldemort rising to power and deciding he was going to use my mind to get into the Department of Mysteries so he could be free from his can. Then after you and all of England had followed me, Fudge-bar decided to put me away. Probably because he knew I had too much information and could get him out of office, which I have yet to do."

The train began to stop for their departure. "Scarlet, what happened to the stone?" Harry said as Scarlet pulled her pattered messenger bag from under her seat.

Scarlet shook her head, "I don't know. Someone stole it that night that Faith and I found it. And I'll give you once guess of who it was." Harry followed Scarlet off the train, his scar tingeing.

"How could he have gotten in?" Harry said, ignoring his scar. Scarlet faced Harry as she put her foot on the first step to exit the train.

"He probably used Polyjuice to disguise himself as Ron. He was acting much more twit-like than usual," Scarlet answered, smiling.


End file.
